


[art] on handholding, and other things best friends do

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Collage, Community: bandombigbang, Families of Choice, Friendship, M/M, look I drew a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this story made me cry at least three times, and wail peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeete like, every other paragraph. It gave me a lot of feelings, is what I'm trying to say, and I wanted to get those feelings into the art. I don't think I succeeded, but hey I drew Pete and Gabe holding hands \o? Thanks are due to my boyfriend for providing much-needed critique on that front and helping me make them look like actual people and not stick figures. Also, thanks to inlovewithnight and lalejandra for writing such a heartwarming story that was absolutely wonderful to make art for. ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	[art] on handholding, and other things best friends do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalejandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/gifts), [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hold My Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/941376) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



> So this story made me cry at least three times, and wail peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeete like, every other paragraph. It gave me a lot of feelings, is what I'm trying to say, and I wanted to get those feelings into the art. I don't think I succeeded, but hey I drew Pete and Gabe holding hands \o? Thanks are due to my boyfriend for providing much-needed critique on that front and helping me make them look like actual people and not stick figures. Also, thanks to inlovewithnight and lalejandra for writing such a heartwarming story that was absolutely wonderful to make art for. ♥


End file.
